Venture: Rouge Edition
Venture: Rouge Edition aka 'Rouge Venture '''is a Roguelike dark fantasy survival game based off of Venture created by Skittleflake. It is currently available for Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux through Steam or stand-alone application. ''Venture: Rouge Edition is also available on the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and Wii U. It was also released on the Apple iOS "Venture: Rouge Edition - Pocket Edition", including all the content of the Desktop version together with the Rule of Giants DLC. Overview Venture: Rouge Edition challenges the player to survive in a wilderness environment for as long as possible. In Sandbox Mode, the only way the game ends is with the player's death or by restarting the game in a new random world through the use of the Mystery Thing. When the player dies they are awarded Experience for the number of days they survived. Each death provides experience, which is added to a cumulative total and used to unlock additional playable characters. Although death is permanent and the player's world will be lost when the game ends, various methods of resurrection can be created to hold-off the inevitable. Plot The canon game plot centers around William, a man tricked by a mysterious being into building a machine which transports him to a strange world filled with monsters and other challenges. The player must help William navigate the various worlds of Adventure Mode, which offer more difficulty as the game progresses. Will will begin to understand why The Being brought him into this world and the terrible secret of his power. Along the way, the player will find an extra character who can only be unlocked during Adventure Mode, and he will eventually confront The Being himself. The game's bulk occurs in Sandbox Mode, but there is a second mode, Adventure, which the player can access by finding a landmark called "Mysterious Door." Adventure serves as the game's campaign, and consists of five levels that pit the player against The Mystery Being, the antagonist. The player loses all items and recipes upon entering, and can only pick four to keep upon completion of each chapter. Death or completion of all five chapters results in being returned intact to Sandbox Mode. Updates The game's developer, Skittleflake, has committed to a series of game updates for at least 6 months after the game’s initial release. A large portion of these updates have focused on adding new environments to the game, along with other new content and bug fixes. DLCs Rule of Giants Venture: Rouge Edition: Rule of Giants was the first downloadable content pack created. Rouge Venture Together Rouge Venture Together is the multiplayer expansion. Shipwrecked Shipwrecked is the second downloadable content pack created for Venture: Rouge Edition. Rouge Venturian Battle Rouge Venturian Battle is the third content pack. Trivia * Brendan had nothing to do with development. * Venture: Rogue Edition is different from Venture in several ways, mainly due to Rogue Edition having a plot. * Venture: Rogue Edition appears to be based off of Don't Starve. * Like the Venturian Battle, Venture: Rogue Edition features DLC. However, DLC expands on the actual game in ways in this, rather than simply giving you new maps, skins, or texture maps, which simply allow options to change the game's appearance. * It can also be easily modded like Venturian Battle. * Brendan has joked about a video game, "Venture: Rogue Gunther", a name much like this, will be made, combining his movie Rogue Gunther with Venture. However, this has been dismissed as a joke. Category:Video Games